


Metamorphosis

by Rayne1985



Series: The Faize Chronicles: Dino Days [2]
Category: ARK: Survival Evolved
Genre: Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:53:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29077416
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rayne1985/pseuds/Rayne1985
Summary: Musings from the perspective of Faize as he learns about this strange new world.
Series: The Faize Chronicles: Dino Days [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2132103
Kudos: 2





	1. Log 001 Castle of the Swamp

Vex and Wes seem to be disagreeing a lot. The latest was over how much they do or don't remember about their previous lives.

I don't really want to think about it, the idea of weighing what i have gained against what I have lost isn't exactly comforting.

I feel like now more than ever I'm going to be playing catch up and worst of all I'm going to have to find a way to do it without anyone noticing.

My implant still whispers to me, telling me i have new knowledge and although i find small comfort in that, i wonder how long i can keep the act up.


	2. Log 002 lone pillar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mini freak out
> 
> Isn't it pretty here?

Wes left early this morning, something about taming or whatever, i think he should have taken Vex for backup, but he seemed to think this was something he had to do alone. 

I hope he has eaten 

I had just watched him walk away and turned around to see Vex disappear into the ocean, o ran to the edge screaming her name, panic rising from the pit of my stomach. 

She popped up a second later completely calm, looking at me like i was a mad man. 

There was an awkward conversation about how i had never seen a body or water like this before, she seemed to understand, but i was kicking myself for reacting that way. 

Vex suggested we move on to working on building basic needs, and i actually managed to show her how to make an irrigation system, it took a little longer, because i had a bit more to work with now, but it worked. We managed to figure out a lumber mill as well. And when i asked to scout a base location away from the water Vex happily agreed to come a little inland and help me find one 

I spent the rest of the day looking around, picking berries and asking Vex about the colours, the shades, i wanted to know everything. She was patient, as she answered every question i had, but i think she knows something is up. I kept stroking Medusa, asking about the kind of greens she had, and about her frills, She was definitely more interested in the petting and if i stopped for too long, she would chuff gently until i started again. 

I definitely liked her better than the wild ones i had met that first day here.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faize realises how much he doesn't know yet


	3. Log 003 Waterfall of the Ancients

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mistakes were made here.

Vex and i spent the morning working on spiked walls to defend the base, then once that was finished, she offered to take me fishing, i am still not ready to go near it, for fear and because it's so loud, i politely declined and locked myself in the crafting shack.

I've been using the implant to teach myself to read, i know Vex and Wes would laugh at that, that they've known for years, which is why i hide in here alone. 

I also intend to work on a recipe for medical brews, thinking it might come om handy later. Although i annoyed Vex with all my questions earlier, i still have to taste the berries to be sure which ones are which. 

I learn a quick lesson when, after tasting all of the berries i pass out. 

As I'm slipping into unconsciousness i hear Medusa start scratching outside the door, but then the world goes black and I'm out for a few hours.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Faize is working hard to catch up and be useful


	4. Log 004 Thunder Peak

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things are getting heated 
> 
> Check your attitude bro
> 
> I smell a war coming

For the next few days Vex and i fortified the base, getting ourselves a farm and crafting tools to help refine and use metal and other things, there were on again off again breaks while mostly just Vex hunted for food and during that time I'd be making as many medbrews as i could. I also made sure to spend at least an hour a day spoiling Medusa and playing with her, partly in apology for ignoring her the other day, but also because i was enjoying spending time with her. 

Wes finally came back, bringing a great horned behemoth with him, a Trike according to my implant. It was quite an impressive beast and I told Wes he had done a good job only to get an icy stare from him. 

He told us it was good for collecting wood, then told us not to touch it. Said Tonfa was his alone. Vex was unimpressed with the tame and even less impressed with his attitude about using it. I didn't really worry too much about it, this was the norm back with my old tribe. He came and took the hide Vex had been storing for days, saying he needed a saddle. I suggested he ask first but he brushed me off, saying "it was for the tribe."

Later i heard him arguing with Vex about it and heard him talking about how he was the leader. 

I'd better stock up on medbrews.


	5. Log 005 timpanogos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Are you stupid? 
> 
> Is this worth it?
> 
> If you can't beat them join them

She's an idiot, i can't believe she put herself in that much danger, admittedly the tame she brought back was impressive, but considering the shape she was in, i was not happy. 

Mr. Tribe leader had taken off again, most likely to try and outdo his competition for the position of boss, which is why i assume Vex had pushed herself so hard. I looked over her injuries, she told me it looked worse than it was, but i knew it was gonna take a few days to heal. I told her to clean the wound while i went and retrieved medical brews, to smear all over everything. I told her the next few days would suck and helped her find a place to relax and stay still for a few. 

I don't think she knew i was mad and i took an hour to calm down when i had made sure she was comfortable. The problem is, once the anger was gone, the inferiority came creeping in and my mood just nosedived. Vex noticed and asked me about it. I pointed to Tonfa and the Rex, Doodle reminding her i had yet to prove my worth in their eyes. She was sympathetic and when i asked her about taming and such she happily gave me all the info, like the dark berries i had eaten would work just as well on the dinos as they had on me... maybe not in those words, no one knew i had drugged myself except Medusa. I stayed with her until she fell asleep and then prepped some gear and tranqs. I was sneaking out of the base when Medusa came up, i realised she wanted to come with me.

I reached out to scratch behind her frills "i need you to stay here and take care of Vex, she's not feeling well and will need as much protection as she can get, just while she heals," i told her " I'll be back tomorrow night, the night after at the latest, i promise."

Medusa looked displeased, but rubbed against me before turning around and laying near where Vex was asleep, i quietly snuck out.


	6. Log 006 Wilderness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I want it
> 
> Hey look how fast i can run
> 
> Leap of faith 
> 
> "You love me, you really love me"

I wish i had been able to practice with this bow more before I'd snuck out, but i didn't want anyone catching and stopping me, i needed a good tame, it didn't need to be bigger or better than Tonfa or Doodle, it just needed to be decent. 

I spent maybe half the morning sneaking through the plains just outside of base, avoiding most of the dinos, i survived on berries, worried that pulling out steaks might attract carnivores. 

It was almost midday when i saw it, flying through the sky, it had a dark body with wings that looked like a slightly off version of the colours i had seen in the sky that morning, i made a mental note to ask vex the colour later, and the tips were a very very light blue. 

I took a breath, aimed my bow and shot an arrow, it hit and the bird turned towards me, trying to rip me to pieces with its sharp talons, i dodged and rolled, aiming the bow and shooting it square between the wings, then ran a few feet to aim again. I put maybe three more arrows in it before it turned tail and fled. I chased it across the valley until we hit a cliff slinging arrows as the time allowed, until it finally fell. I ran up and used my implant to check it out. An Argentavis, male, 64 years and really beautiful. I spied a couple of dinos that looked like Medusa except they were bigger and built slightly different. "Trouble" my implant whispered in my head. I gave the bird some food, hoped he would remain unconscious for a while and jumped down from the slight cliff i was standing on.

I took a look at my surroundings taking note of the location of the base and then choosing a path that took me away from it, i took a stone arrow and shot one of the troubles. They turned to attack and i ran immediately, i ran across the plain i had walked through this morning and then covered another quarter of it turning to shoot the troubles once to keep them interested. I ran until i hit another cliff, water in front of me, the dinos right behind me, i had no choice, i jumped straight in and struggled to swim out a little, i dragged myself out as i heard the two dinos throw themselves off the cliff.

I dragged myself, wet and tired back to the cliff where the new bird was still sleeping, i stroked his feathers gently, "this is gonna be a story to tell, my friend." I whispered, about two seconds before he woke up. I named him Dazzler

We spent the afternoon hunting animals for the materials to make a saddle, Daz carrying me in his talons, which was a task in and of itself to get right, i had a few scratches before we did. But we got hide and keretin, then i picked plants for fiber. It was late afternoon before i finished the saddle and then, Daz and i worked together to make sure it was secure for me and comfortable for him.

Then i climbed into the saddle and we flew, it was awkward at first, as Dazzler got used to my extra weight, but we flew up and down the coast so we could both get the hang of it. I saw some islands in the distance that reminded me of home and resolved to find my way to them soon. 

Finally as the sun started to set i directed Dazzler home, i had planned to land a little ways away from base and lead him in on foot, but my inexperience ended up with us gliding right over.

“No, no, no. Stop. Not there! No! Here! Yes! That’s good! Perfect!” i told him giving him a pat on the head.

I climbed down to Vex smiling at me 

"Faize! he's stunning!"

I introduced Vex to Dazzler and offered her a flight, I figured it would be easier with a rider on the back as well. We didn't go too far and Dazzler handled holding Vex easily now.

We landed almost effortlessly and Vex showed Dazzler to a trough before proceeding to check me for injuries. There were only a few scratches and bruises, nothing major

"You did amazing!" Vex told me as she finished her once over and i blushed a little, as my doubts slipped away.

**Author's Note:**

> Faize contemplates what this new world means and the changes he now has to work around in order to survive


End file.
